Falling to the Darkness
by contemplations of two idiots
Summary: When Lily's friends abandon her for mislead reasons, she has nowhere to turn. With no family or friends and no one to turn to, her life becomes a misery. Little does she know, that she is the reason why the one who made her fall is sinking into despair.
1. Falling

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize from the Harry Potter series. J.K. Rowling owns everything you do recognize.

* * *

My tears dropped as I stood on the ledge of the Astronomy Tower. Recalling all my memories, I couldn't believe what happened. My life lay before me; choose despair in life or choose happiness in death.

Suddenly, I was sent back to the times of our friendship. Running, I laughed as I saw James clumsily running to me. "LILY! GIVE ME BACK MY HOMEWORK! OR ELSE!!" he screamed. Ignoring him, I ran into the Quiddich Pitch.  
  
I ran though the stands; up and down on the thousands of stairs. When I thought I could never run any longer, I was tackled to the floor. Uncontrollable laughter consumed my body as James hit a tickling jinx at my back. Grabbing his homework, we collapsed in laughter. Times like this was when I truly felt happy.  
  
Before long, I was sent into another memory. I was crying over the death of my parents in my room. I was screaming myself hoarse, hating the Death Eaters that killed them. I knew I never felt such emotional pain in my life and I knew that I didn't know if I could survive living without my parents.

I saw messy hair first, then chocolate eyes. James was holding me, while I was sobbing into his chest. He was whispering comforting words into my ear, and telling me that life would be okay. I wouldn't eat or sleep. I knew that my parents wouldn't want me to live like this, but my parents was the world to me. Then, I fell asleep in his arms with my tears running down my face.  
  
Pain filled my body as Malfoy towered over me hitting me with the Crutatius Curse. I screamed praying that someone would rescue me. I was blabbering nonsense, and I thought I was going insane from the extreme pain. My blood was caked all over the floor. I was trying to get up from the floor, to be strong.   
  
He was calmly saying that, "It'll all be over Evans if you join the Dark Lord. Just say that you will and it'll all be over." I was sobbing hysterically, and than pain. Pain like I'd never felt before rampaged through my body. Darkness filled my eyes, and I didn't resist it.

I was crying as I ran to the stairs leading to the Astronomy Tower. People were glaring and whispering as I passed. Tears from my eyes slid to the cold floor as I screamed to the raw night, "_WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS? WHY DIDN'T THEY LISTEN? IT'S NOT MY FAULT! THEY'RE ALL LIES! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE HER_? _SHE'S THE ONE WHO WANTED THE POPULARITY!_"

I turned around and saw them all. They were smirking and the one I thought would never turn against me said, "Why can't you just admit the truth Evans? You know that you were just using us. I can't believe you use us this way. Stop denying the truth."

I wanted to fly away. I wanted to get away from their glares. I ran down the stairs, tears slowly sliding down my face. I could never trust again, knowing that my best friends betrayed me like this.

The letter stood in front of me. I was shaking with anguish at her note.

_It's all your fault our whole family died. You and your stupid world. First Mom and Dad had to be killed by freaks like you, then they killed all Aunt Rose and her family. We have no more family. If you didn't have to exsist, they wouldn't have died. You don't exist to me anymore. You're no longer my sister. Vernon and I are quite happy living together and if you dare bother us, I will personally hunt you down. I don't care about your freak magic or anything. You **killed** our family. Get out of my life forever. _

_-Petunia_

I was trying to hide my tears. I no longer had a family to return to. My greatest friends had abandoned me. My life was useless. I was facing the burned-out fireplace with my cheeks soaked in water. I didn't care about anything anymore. All I wanted to do was to forget that this note ever exsisted. I crumpled it into a ball and dropped threw it into the fireplace. My legs raced to the room and I fell into my bed, sobbing hysterically. I knew that they were the ones who found the note.

One of them dug the note out of the coals, as I ran to my room. His facial expression didn't change and he brought it up to his room. I knew that I would get hell for this. And I did. The next day, the note was posted throughout the school.

They were all smirking at me. But he didn't.

I found myself back on the Astronomy Tower. I was sitting on the ledge. Then he came. I saw him climb onto the ledge. And then he slipped.

I grabbed his hand. He looked up at me and said, "_I'm sorry" _in the faintest of whispers. I gripped him with all my strength. But I couldn't.

We were both sliding. He was falling and so was I.

* * *


	2. Truth

Falling to the Darkness  
Chapter 2

* * *

I woke up sweating and screaming. Sirius shook me awake. I'd been having the same dream for a month. It always ended the same with me holding onto her hand. 

Lily's-no-Evans's face was haunting me. I could see her face so clearly, sobbing as she found her parents dead and when we realized the truth about her. I still can't believe that Evans would ever do that to us. We were the best of friends before we found out that Evans was never who we thought she truly was.

Then Sar Athens told us the truth about who she really was. She wasn't the kind person we thought we knew. She was the lying slut that just wanted to use our good looks to be popular. I remember how I hated her so much that I wanted to strike her.

Then I saw her crying about it in the Astronomy Tower. She was howling that she never used us. That she was innocent. I wanted to believe her, but I knew that this was just one of her lies to us.

A few months later, she was crying at the fireplace without anybody to hold her. She was staring at a note hopelessly. Suddenly, she threw the note into the coals. Sirius went down to take the note, as "blackmail" as he called it. When I saw the note, I knew that it was so wrong. We were going too far, even if they betrayed us. I tried to convince the guys that this wasn't just pranking. But they all ignored me.

The next day, everyone had seen the note. She looked at us in disbelief. I looked away.

With everyone jeering at her for the next week, she seemed to always look as if she was about to cry. Guilt started gripping my heart at her pain. I knew that she would never forgive me, even if I appoligized for showing the world the note that brought her such agony.

My friends started noticing that I was distant to the world. They blamed it on my horrible summer.

Within the first week, I'd lost my dad. There was a battle between the Death Eaters and the Aurors. Dad was there. The Aurors fought bravely, but Voldemort won in the end. My dad was captured and tortured him for information. I remember how Mom would stare out the window all day, hoping to see him walk up to the house after we got the letter. Mom was sobbing as she read the letter, and by the time I got it, I could hardly read it.

_Dear Mrs. Potter, _

_The Ministry of Magic tragically regrets informing you of the position of your lost husband. Mr. James Potter the first was caputured in the Battle of Gladrings on June 29. We are working our hardest to find your husband as soon as possible. _

_-The Ministry of Magic_

Mom and I couldn't believe it. Neither did Elizabeth, my older sister. It was widely known in the Wizarding world that these types of letters usually resulted in find the person when he/she's dead. We were all holding each other, praying that Dad would come home safely. In those weeks of constant waiting, I couldn't eat or sleep without finding out if he was alright. We were all waiting for more news.

Then a second letter came, which destroyed all our hopes. We were all crying, with Elizabeth and my mother falling to the floor in sadness. I couldn't believe it for months.

_Dear Mrs. Potter and her family, _

_The Ministry of Magic regrets the death of First-Class Auror, Mr. James Potter the first. He was found on August 12 in a dungeon of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. We give our many regrets for losing both husband and father. A funeral will be held for him on August 26._

_-The Ministry of Magic_

Then, my sister gets killed right in front of our eyes. We were frozen as a Death Eater muttered the worst words of my life. It seemed as if he wanted us to live, to see one of our family being killed. After we were released from the spell, I wanted to go hunt down Voldemort and torture him. I wanted him to know what it felt to lose your life in the most horrible manner.

I became something of a depressant for the rest of the summer. Mom and I didn't even try to cheer each other up. It felt as if our whole family had been torn apart and it really happened.

Then we retured to Hogwarts, with me faking smiles so they wouldn't think I was some depressant or something. I couldn't have my friends abandon me. They were now my life.

Evans started haunting me. Whenever I saw her, in classrooms and hallways, I heard her angry voice in my head, denying that she ever used us. I thought I was going insane.

"Prongs? Can you fetch me food? I'm hungry!" Padfoot whined.

Knowing that he would get his way by bugging me til the end of time, I nodded as he wrote down a foot long list of things to get. I raised my eyebrow at it.

"Sirius, even_ you_ can't eat all this food." I pointed out. He began to tell me a long-winded explanation about his new prank that included whipped cream and most of the things on the list.

"-so Malfoy and Snape are going to come through the Great Hall and nothing's going to happen. And all of a sudden-"

"Sirius, shut up. We've done this prank before."

"No! I was getting to the good part! We've never used peach pie before!"

"What does it matter?"

"It matters because it's a new idea!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!" I called over my shoulder as I ran away from the dorm. Using a few of my secret passages, I got there in no time. I was coming back with arms full of food, when I heard footsteps behind me. I shrank the food into my bag and swept the Invisibilty Cloak over me. When I turned around, I rolled my eyes.

I was my girlfriend, Sar Athens, with her best friend, Mandy Sneed. They were giggling, as I pushed my body into the wall and let them pass. I followed them.

Sar was saying, "Oh my God! Did you hear about who Sirius is dating?" I rolled my eyes again.

Mandy giggled, "I know! He's dating Diane. She is so lucky. But they do look perfect together. Isn't Sirius sooooo cute?"

Sar laughed saying, "But James Potter is so much more cute. Remember when he hung out with that loser Evans? She was just using him." I clenched my hand.

Mandy asked, "Wasn't that just a lie to get James?"

Sar whispered, "Well, he won't ever know that, will he?"

They ran off laughing, and I stood stock-still in the same spot. Did I hear correctly? _They_ were the ones using us. I was furious at myself for listening to them, when I knew that Sar had a huge crush on me. Why didn't I realize that they just wanted to get rid of Evans-no-_Lily_ so that she could finally become my girlfriend?

* * *

I woke up with tear tracks all over my face and my hand clutched on the bedpost. My clothes were soaked in sweat. The dream was so real, that I almost believed it. No matter what he did to me, I couldn't let my ex-best friend fall to his death. 

There was no more sleeping for the night, not after that dream. I stared out the window, just thinking. Would I ever be able to tell them the truth about the "betrayal"? Why didn't they believe _Sar Athens_, a notorious lier, over their _best friend_? Even though our friendship was long over, I still felt this tumble of thoughts all the time. I couldn't get over losing them all.

The whole Gryffindor common room was empty, except for the Marauders. _Odd, considering that I'm 20 minites early for breakfast, _I thought. I automatically walked toward the exit, with their eyes on me, when Sirius shouted the spell, "_Legilimens!"_

Suddenly, I was on the floor, seeing all my worst memories. Petunia was laughing with her friends, while I sat on the bench sobbing because I had none. The Quidditch game when I dropped the ball and everyone was booing. Endless pranks crossed my eyes, in which I was humilated beyond belief. He released me.

My eyes were wet with tears. He grinned, knowing that he saw all the things that he could use at weapons against me. They walked away from the room, smirking. James was avoiding their eyes and mine as well.

I was scared, knowing that they could easily make the worst prank of my life because of this. Everyday was met with fear. And then came the day when it all hit.

I grumbled down the stairs, my stomach growling in anticipation of dinner. When I entered the Great Hall, I saw everybody reading a piece of paper stapled together. All eyes turned to me. Every empty plate had this flyer on it. I grabbed the nearest copy and sat down.

There, printed in paper, was every bad memory that I had. People were laughing around me, pointing at certain lines of the flyer and discussing them with their neighbors. Gryfindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs came to jeer at me, making fun of every memory that they could see. And most of all, the Marauders seemed to be laughing, knowing that I was being humilated and I had no more secrets to hold.

I turned and ran. I must have ran as fast as if death was chasing me, because I soon lost them all. My dorm was the place where I escaped to. I locked the bathroom door with all the (many) charms I knew, and started crying. The girls of my room came to laugh at me outside the door. I stayed in there for hours, knowing that if I came out, I would be mobbed.

Finally, everything quieted down and I slipped the blade out of my robe pocket. I had grabbed it as I ran into the stall. My eyes were watering over again, now that I knew what I was going to do.

I lifted my sleeve. There seemed to be the most beautiful things I had ever seen. Pink and white scars wound up my arm. I lifted the other sleeve. It was a new arm, a new beginning of a time in which I would never be able to escape.

I pushed lightly, then harder until blood started rushing out. The pressure ended. Cuts started appearing up and down my pale arm, with it, ending my anger and embarassment. I was immersed in my own blood, somehow feeling better.

The cutting started when the pranks began. I discovered the beauty of the blade, as my life came gushing out. It seemed to be the only way to let out my terrible emotions, with no family or friends to help me through those times.

I sat there for what seemed like days, ignoring everyone. People often came, making fun of everything I tried so hard to hide. And then James came.

I was half-asleep, when I heard footsteps. _Here comes another person telling me about how Petunia always had more friends than me, _I thought. And then a voice came, choked with emotion.

"Lily? Please come out. I don't know if you'll ever be able to forgive me. You were right after all. Sar was just lying so she could be my girlfriend. I know the truth." He whispered.

My curiousity peaked. How did he manage to get into the girl's dorm? And why didn't he stop those horrible papers, if he knew that I wasn't lying?

He seemed to read my thoughs, saying, "I _tried_ to stop those papers from getting out Lils. They wouldn't listen to me, because they don't know what I know. And I bet you're wondering why I didn't tell them. You've got to understand me. If I don't them that we pranked you for years, for no reason, they wouldn't believe me. They would think I was starting to believe all those 'lies' that you told us. And if I kept on insisting that Sar was lying, they might even cast me out of the Marauders. Besides, it's easier to tell everybody that I'm nuts, then believe you and apoligize. It would be hard to say sorry after all that we've done to you." A forced chuckle escaped his lips.

I wanted to ask him how he knew that Athens was lying, when all the other Marauders still believed I was a nasty betraying bitch. And also, why would they kick him out when they were once so close?

Questions ran through my head as he continued, "I know you've heard about my great summer. Hasn't the world? About my sister and father being killed by that bastard, Voldemort. I don't have any family left, except my mother, who's always crying and is completely depressed. If I lost Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail, I would die. They're the only things worth living for in my world. If I even acted as depressed as I truly am, they would abandon me. After all, who wants to have a friends who's always mourning and crying?"

James said, "God Lily. If you never forgive me for all that humiliation, I wouldn't be suprised. But I just need you to know that that I'm sorry. I need you in my life, but you're not there. You understood me more than Padfoot, even more than Moony. Please come back Lils."

I was shocked beyond words. James finally apoligized. Would these pranks finally come to a close? Would Sirius, Remus, and Peter finally believe me?

I heard footsteps, going away. I opened the door.

* * *

There, I finally poured out my heart someone that's probably asleep. I slowly walked to the tapastry that held a secret passage back to the common room, when I heard the door creak open. 

Turning hastily, I saw a tired Lily, with mused hair and clothes, but Lily. She seemed so shocked that she could hardly speak. And I was scared that Lily heard what I said after all.

I croaked out, "You _heard_ everything that I said back there?" She nodded slowly. _Oh God._ _She heard everything. Why did this have to happen to me? I thought she was asleep. _

The only words she seemed to get out was a very soft thank you. I knew that Lily would definately think this over. Or at least the Lily I knew. That's when I saw blood on her arm and robes.

Her sleeves were rolled up, showing multiple cuts. My stomach started feeling queasy. More guilt started raining down on me. Did our pranks cause her such sadness that she started _cutting? _

I wanted to run away from this guilt. Abuptly, I turned around to go into the passage. But there were people inside of it. People that I knew _very _well.

This is one hell of a day.

* * *

**Authors Note**

Oh my gosh. Thank you so much for your reviews.

_**whereowhere-is-my-rabbit: **Wow. Thanks so much! This chapter should have answered your question. _

_**Amour-Lily:** Did you like this chapter? Thanks for the review!_

I still can't believe I got _reviews! _Hopefully, I'll get more this time....I hope you all liked this chapter!

And I just realized that I forgot to put a disclaimer in, so here goes: I do not own anything that's in the Harry Potter series created by the wonderful and fabulous J.K. Rowling.

Please REVIEW!


	3. Hatred

Falling to the Darkness

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We're doing this for the third time. Actually this is her first time, while this is my first time, because this is the first chapter I'm actually helping her with. :D But anyways, we do not own any of the characters…Right. Moving on.

* * *

_Merlin. Three days without Moony. Why did this have to happen to me? I always thought that he would be there to support me, but it's like he's a different person from what I thought he was. I don't think I'll survive without him. _

_He was the one who was supposed to be sensible, but why won't he listen?_

I was on my broom, just sitting. Too much had happened in the last few days, without any thoughts. Maybe it was a mistake to visit Lily that night. Maybe I shouldn't have risked everything I've lived for.

I looked up. The moon was swelled up, filling the grounds with her glow. From far off, I heard a wolf howl in agony. It was the first time since we became Animagi that Remus was all alone on full moon. The Marauders were split for the first time since we swore under the new moon in first year. Split.

This was getting out of hand. Lily was cutting, Remus hates me, and it's like Sirius and Peter have disappeared from my life. And yet I still held on to them. Why?

* * *

_Why did life have to be so torturous to me? _Indeed, it was Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail, not looking their best for once.

Their clothes were all rumpled. They all looked tired, as if they were dragged out of bed at this ungodly hour, but looks of shock were etched on their handsome faces.

Sirius kept looking back and forth from Lily to me. His chocolate eyes that made so many girls melt, were filled with none other then distress. I could literally hear his thoughts. Why the hell was James apologizing to Evans, the bitch? He was bare-chested, showing all his muscles that were earned under Qudditch, and he wore his infamous rubber-ducky boxers.

Peter raised an eyebrow, and I knew he was wondering if we consorting. Obviously, we weren't but they didn't know anything. I could tell that he was the one who woke everyone up, partly because he was holding the Marauder's Map in one hand. Dirty-blonde hair was shaken up and light blue eyes were glittering.

And last of all, Remus. He was a different story. While the others looked shocked beyond words, he was pale with anger. Of all the Marauders, he was hit the hardest when Lily supposedly "betrayed him", as Lily was closest to him.

She was the one who first realized that he was a werewolf. I still remember wondering what was going with them, when I saw her holding him, against the scenery. For weeks, they seemed separate from our group.

And then Padfoot and I figured it out as well. We told Peter, and we decided to confront him.

**.:.Flashback.:.**

"Remus, can we talk to you?" James said awkwardly. Lily raised her eyebrow, as she saw the suave James almost stutter.

Remus was immersed in his thoughts. He didn't notice the obvious sign, and nodded. Peter, Sirius, and James led him and Lily to the dorm, which they soundproofed.

"What are you-" Lily said.

"Shut up! Remus, we know you're a werewolf." Sirius bluntly said. James and Peter glared at him. Remus turned paler, if even possible, as the full moon was today. His shoulders slumped, as his messy sandy-blonde hair seemed to droop.

"What are you waiting for? Run! It's a werewolf! Hide!" Remus bitterly said. For some reason, none of the Marauders seemed to even make a move to run. Even Peter stood staunch-still.

"Remus, we don't hate you. The Remus we know, is _not_ a werewolf that will be running around tonight. You're not the werewolf. You're _Remus_, one of my best friends" James insisted.

"So now you feel bad for me. Well you know what? I _don't_ want your pity. Give it to those homeless people out in the world. But I _do not _need to know that you feel bad for me."

Silence hung in the air. James and Sirius continually opened and closed their mouths, but no words came out. Lily looked troubled, but she had so far said nothing. Peter stared on, observing our every motion.

Lily spoke with caution, "Remus, it's not that we pity you. We wouldn't care if you were a giant (Sirius opened his mouth before Peter clamped his hand over it). None of us pity you. We want to help you. And blocking everyone out isn't helping you at all."

"What can you do to help? There's no cure. No way out of this curse that's been laden on me. There's _nothing_ you can do."

Peter spoke suddenly, "Yes we can. Aren't you lonely out there, going yourself? What if you had fellow animals to go with you? Didn't you hear what McGonagall said last lesson? _We_ can turn into _animals_, by becoming Animagi. We _can_ help you Remus. And _we_ want to."

**.:.End Flashback.:.**

Lily was the one who helped the most, being the smartest one of us all. And not only that, she didn't have Quidditch weighing on her shoulders. Without her help, it would have taken more than two years to make the transformation.

Lily chose to become one as well. Her form was a peregrine falcon.

She supported him, when he felt horrible about hurting us. Whenever he just wanted to cry, Lily was there for him. She was the best person in his life. And then we found out she was just using us for popularity.

Boy was he mad.

Here he was now, seeing his best friend with someone who was equal to Voldemort in his life. I knew I was dead.

Eventually after a long moment of awkward and tense silence, Remus stomped off with Peter following behind, trying to calm Remus down, with Sirius following.

Lily was shocked beyond words. She seemed to try to say something, but nothing except for a croak came out. I swept out of the girl's bathroom, not before seeing one small tear find its way on her pale face.

The common room was empty, except for Sirius. He sat on his favorite chair, just thinking, as he watched me come from the passage. I knew he was shocked by what we did, and he knew it was wrong. But he had to know the real story.

The only sounds in the room were the crackling crunch of the fire and our slow breathing. Strained conversation started and slowed.

"James, what the hell were you thinking? Why were you apologizing to _Evans?_"

"You don't understand. Sar was lying. _Lily_ was telling the truth."

"You're starting to believe all her lies. And why did you suddenly start? Just a few weeks ago, you were the mastermind of all our pranks against her, and now you're telling me that you think she's telling the truth?"

"It wasn't Lily I heard it from. It was _Athens_"

"How so?"

"I heard her talking with Sneed, about how she just used us. They didn't see me, and from the way they were talking, I know she wasn't lying."

"But what was going on when Evans started treating us as if she owned us? That's just too big of a coincidence. And how she told us that she never had any friends before she met us? All those clues match us to what Athens said. Do you know what was going on when she continually went out without telling us where she was?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I was stupid enough to believe Athens. Remember how there were all those rumors about how she would do anything to take Lily's place? I shouldn't have believed her."

"It's not your fault. We were already suspicious about her before it."

"I know she'll never forgive us all. My mistake caused her endless pranks for 3 years. It's all my fault."

"Stop picking up that stupid habit of blaming yourself. We didn't know."

"Are you feeling at least a little bad?"

"What do you think?"

"No?"

"As much as Snape claims I'm a heartless bastard, I'm not. I feel bad. But I can't get it in my head that all her lies were actually the truth. It's going to take a while for us to remend this. And what about Remus? He hated her more than Peter, you, and I combined."

"I'll try to tell Moony. Wormtail should understand."

"He isn't going to listen to you. Remember how he almost told Dumbledore that she was an Animagi before we knocked some sense into him? If anything, he'll pretend as if you were never his friend. Peter will probably side with him, because Remus is probably pouring accusations into his head right now."

"But they have to know the truth. And what side are _you _on anyway?"

"James, you're my best pal. I won't let you down. But I think that Remus isn't going to speak with you for a long time. He won't get over it. From the way you were acting, it seems as if, almost as if you've turned traitor on him. And we all know how much he hates people who do that."

"I know, but I need Remus. He'll always be my sensible best-friend."

"Maybe he won't always be."

* * *

The next day was agony, to say the least.

People were shocked that the previously known inseparable Marauders were in fact, separated. I knew Remus was urged to say something to the rest of the people, so I would be shunned. But I suppose that it was Marauders's honor that kept him from doing so.

I'm assuming that Padfoot told Wormtail what was going on, because all they did, was talk quietly and point at us. When I tried to speak to them, all they would say to me was that they weren't getting involved. They probably thought that Remus and I would finally get to our sense at realize that we were fighting a girl. Of all the fights we had, it was never about a girl.

Moony was a different story. All he would do was flat-out ignore me or even when I got too persistent, would insult me. There was really nothing that I could do about it. In classes, he would take notes studiously and didn't even _look_ in my direction.

Later, back in the common room, I decided to try the dorm to at least take a shower. When I sneaked in, Remus glared at me, but otherwise showed no sign that one of his best friends just came in. After I changed and had a shower, I decided try to talk to him.

Mistake number one.

"Remus. Answer me. We aren't going to get anywhere if you keep on ignoring me. You have to know the truth." I tried. The thing about Remus, is that he can no more hide his emotions from his face, than change into a fairy. His eyebrows raised at the truth part.

Finally, after me standing there for who knows how long, he spoke in an ice cold voice.

"What Potter?" He spat. It wasn't the tone that bothered me, it was what he said. _Potter?_ Only Snape calls me Potter. And Malfoy. And the rest of Slytherin.

"Since when are we on last name terms?"

"Since you decided to go apologize to Evans."

"I can tell you why! She never used us!"

"I heard Sirius and Peter talking about what you did. I know it isn't true. _They're_ not even sure if you're not making this us."

"It's true! If we got Athens here with some truth potion, then you can question her!"

"I will not waste my time on some fabricated words coming from you."

"The Remus I knew would have listened to me! The Remus I knew was sensible! But were you ever the Remus I knew?"

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't. But as long as you still think that Evans never used us, we are not friends. I'm not friends with some person that believes that that bitch was telling the truth."

He promptly left the room. Somehow, I wasn't surprised that he had pushed me off.

That night, I gained the courage to sleep in the dorm. All night, I was twisting and turning. I was seeing my sister die again. I heard Lily scream that she never used us. And I felt Remus's anger upon me.

* * *

I woke up to Saturday, also a Hogsmeade weekend. For once, I had no date, so I was free to go on my own. Moony was already out the door before I had even gotten out of my bed. Somehow I was happy that there wasn't going to be an argument in the morning.

A few hours later, I found myself in Hogsmeade, while it was snowing. Christmas was coming in about a month, but I was in no mood for shopping.

God. Christmas. I had always shared the joyful day with the Marauders, laughing and talking. But it didn't seem as if I would ever be able to have that this year. We wouldn't have our traditional prank on Snape or planning that out in our dorm. Maybe we wouldn't even have a snowball war.

I was already feeling the effects of having no friends. Even one day with them was enough to make me feel incredibly lonesome. At least Sirius had Peter. I sighed.

When I went to Three Broomsticks, I found that the whole pub was filled with friends or couples having fun. And for the first time in years, I sat alone, just watching them enjoy everything. I had never felt so lonesome in my life.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to me. Tonight was full moon. We were letting Moony down. As much as he hated me right now, I couldn't just let him handle his night alone. Remus needed us to help him.

I wondered what Padfoot and Wormtail were going to do. Maybe they would help him, because Moony wasn't mad at them.

As if on cue, they both came in, whispering darkly, which was so unlike their natural personalities. When they ordered two Butterbeers, I decided to make my move.

Sirius shook his head and pointed out the door. So he thought I was going to talk about something private.

When we all went to a forest clearing, he said, "Prongs, I don't want to hear anything about-"

"What is Moony going to do tonight without us?" I interrupted.

Wormtail and Padfoot paled. Obviously, I wasn't the only one who had forgotten about it. They looked unsure.

Peter decided, "I guess we'll go, right Sirius?"

"But what about me?"

"James, unless you want to be murdered by Moony, I wouldn't suggest you go."

"He won't remember who I am in werewolf form. I need to help him. Please? He needs me."

"He'll _kill_ you James."

"He's still my friend."

"Apologizes will not mean anything to a dead Prongs."

"I will not die! Just let me come to help him!"

"No! He needs us. Don't come today."

"I will."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

How did Sirius and I always get in these arguments?

Suddenly, I noticed a couple of footprints in the snow, that did not belong to us. Someone was listening to us. Padfoot followed my gaze and pulled off the Invisibility Cloak off _Remus._

What was he doing, spying on us? Did he not trust us? He looked very disgruntled at being caught.

He spoke softly, "You guys do not need to pity me. If you come tonight, I'll _kill_ you all."

* * *

So that's how I'm on my broom tonight, just seeing dawn come. The Shrieking Shack was literally shaking with the howls. Remus was probably going to feel his worst tonight, with no one to help him take him mind off his torture.

A broom came up to mine, and Sirius told me, "Lily's in there."

**.:.Authors Note.:.**

Woah. I cannot _believe_ that I got 6 reviews. Thank you so much!

Just to clarify something for last chapter that I forgot to put in. The tapestry is _blocking_ the view of the passage way, so therefore, James could not and does not see the Marauders until he opens up the tapestry. And also, they _did_ not hear very much. But they do know that he was apologizing. Since I'm too lazy to change that chapter, please note this. Does it make sense? No, but at least I tried.

And by the way, stupid EvanescentLife refused to help. Jerk. Please throw flames at her. And she'll be writing the next chapter, because I'll personally kick her ass if she doesn't. Her writing style is very different from mine, so expect the next chapter to be much happier. I think.

_InsomniacBoarder: Remus will finally realize everything sometime. Maybe next chapter or two more. Sirius and Peter know the truth, but it _is_ kinda hard to apologize to Lily for pranking her for three years for no reason whatsoever. Thanks for the review!_

_ZombieGurl98:__Thanks. I'm a really slow writer because I'm too lazy to work on a story for more than thirty minutes at a time. And I think this chapter is pretty long, by my standards at least. Hope you liked this one!_

_Amour-Lily__ Did you like this chapter? I thought this chapter was one of the best I've written. I'm a very angsty writer. _

_Xuanii:__Angst is wonderful. The other writer disagrees with me though. I'm trying to make this story more original, but I think that it's heading in a typical direction. But I do like cliché things. _

_RandomFrizzHead: Does everyone think this story is sad? I thought I was doing a horrible job with attempting to even make is sad. Thanks for the review! _

_Whereowhere-is-my-rabbit: Thanks. Did you know that it's literally impossible for me to write anything but angst? My teachers didn't seem to happy about it though._

I feel so proud. Both my reviewers from the last chapter actually did it again. Because of that, I would like to dedicate this chapter to both of them. I know it's kinda late, but thanks _Amour-Lily_ and _whereowhere-is-my-rabbit_!

I can hope, at least, that we'll have the next chapter up in a few weeks. Since both of us write slow, don't expect it to come up quickly. Also, I assure you that it will be shorter then this chapter.

Please Review!


	4. Fury

Falling to the Darkness

Chapter 4

* * *

There was another furious howl.

"Wh-what???" I said in shock.

"She's in there with Remus!" Sirius said, yelling it.

I couldn't seem to comprehend his words. Angry Remus. Guilty (in Remus' eyes) Lily. I visioned them in my mind, in the Shrieking Shack. Lots of blood came to my mind. I shuddered.

Sirius was watching me. "Well? Aren't you going to do something?" He said in anxiety.

The reality of this situation hit me suddenly, and I nearly fell off my broom from it. Without answering, I raced down with my broom to the Whomping Willow, Sirius following behind me, and touched the knot on the tree before it even had time to react to us.

Racing down the tunnel, I changed into my Animagus form and opened the trapdoor, Remus' howls louder. Banging open the room in which they were in, the picture was almost as I visioned it.

There was blood everywhere, Lily in her Animagus form on top of a dresser, covered in blood, and Remus, howling, growling, and the angriest I'd ever seen him. Looked like he was settling things his way.

I had their attention, Lily seemed to be crying, and Remus was looking at me saying, "Would you like to join? I've got something to say to you too."

Right then, a new kind of fury I had never experienced in my life before, hit me. Remus seemed to see it in his eyes, because he faltered just a bit. But then he recomposed himself, and challenged me. Lily flew to his side, trying to calm him down, but that didn't do much good.

He swiped at her, and a big, new gash formed on her Animagus form, and she was swatted aside by Remus. This only added to my fury. But when I looked into his eyes, I saw hurt. A deep longing hurt.

I faltered a bit, and when I did, fury came into his eyes again, and he attacked. So the battle between him and me began.

* * *

I didn't know what I was thinking when I decided to go to the Shrieking Shack to help Remus. I was in the common room doing my homework, when something interesting caught my eye out the window.

There was James, Sirius, and Peter, obviously fighting about something. They did a lot of fighting nowadays, and I couldn't help but feel guilty that they were always caused by me.

They seemed to notice something that I couldn't see, and then Peter pulled off some sort of cloak off of Remus. This obviously shocked me, as I hadn't seen Remus anywhere the second before. I didn't think that they had an Invisibility Cloak, since I was too caught up with the fact that they were all there, and none of them looked happy at all.

And then it hit me. It was the full moon that night, and Remus would need help. I wasn't sure whether Sirius or Peter were going with him, and I was sure that James wasn't going. So then, I decided I would go, just to make sure Remus would be okay.

And now here I am, trapped in a room with Remus in his wolf form. When I decided to come, I didn't think that Remus would have anger towards me, even though it was probably very obvious, I was too caught up with Remus going to the Shrieking Shack alone. Even after all that happened, I still cared for him.

It was about two hours since I got here, and Remus was still as mad as ever. I got quite a few cuts before I decided to just stay near the ceiling, as to not get hurt anymore, while still trying to talk to Remus and calm him down. This was somewhat how the conversation went:

"Why did you come Lily?" He growled harshly.

"I-I just wanted to s-see if you would be alright."

"You don't have to pity me. I'M NOT A CHARITY CASE!!" He roared and attempted to swipe at me, but I was too far up and he couldn't reach me, which made him even angrier.

"I don't pity you Remus, and I know you're not a charity case. I just want to settle things." Here I flew down, and perched on a broken bed's post. I know that was probably the stupidest thing to do, but I wanted to see if he would really attack me, I wanted to know if he would dare.

"What's there to settle?" he growled ferociously. On the verge of attacking me.

"You and me. That's plenty to settle. I never used you, or lied to you Remus. I would never. You were special to me, and Sar is just trying to take that away from me, can't you see? Why did you listen to Sar, when you knew she was trying to get to Remus and take my place? All I did was be your friend, and yet now there's such an animosity from you! I can't believe you believe everything you hear! I thought you were above that, Remus! I thought better of you!" I said, uneasily at first, seeing the glint of malice in his eyes, but grew more confident as I continued.

His eyes softened a bit, and I saw a flash of hurt and confusion, but something seemed to click in his mind because all of a sudden, more rage than I had ever seen from Remus, who used to be the sweetest thing of ever and now was like this.

He charged at me, as I was still on the bed post. "LIAR!!" And all his anger poured out of him channeled to me.

His attack surprised me and before I knew it, he had pinned me and was now, biting, scratching, clawing, everything imaginable. And it hurt like hell. However, I managed to get away and flew to the top of the room again, with my broken wing and injured body. I was crying, if a peregrine falcon can, and inside my heart was breaking.

How could Remus, once my best friend, do something like that? And not believe me? It was too much to bear. I sat upon a dresser that was pretty tall, and he was staring at me, waiting for me to come down, which I wouldn't do again.

We sat staring at each other, and I was trapped, because I obviously couldn't get anywhere with my broken wing, so we just stayed there for what seemed like hours.

After what was a good two hours, in came a stag, otherwise known as James, with a dog, otherwise known as Sirius burst in. I was so surprised I nearly fell off the dresser, but regained myself. There was anger in James eyes like never before and I could sense Remus didn't want to physically hurt his "ex-best friend" but challenged him to a fight anyways.

All the while, Sirius was sitting by James side.

I flew down as best as I could right next to Remus.

"Remus, don't do this. He was your best friend once. Are you going to give that all away because some misunderstanding? Don't do this Remus. We can settle this differently." At that he just clawed me and waved me aside with force, and James got mad, but something happened then but I couldn't comprehend because I was pushed aside and hit the wall where I hit my head and slowly lost consciousness. Before I blacked out, I saw a stag and a wolf fighting ferociously, with a dog in a corner, waiting for it to stop.

"Aren't you going to do something Sirius? Stop them!" I said weakly, though I know he heard me. He looked in my (peregrine falcon) eyes before I blacked out. His eyes showed forgiveness, and I peacefully blacked out.

* * *

We fought for hours on end, never stopping, just me and Remus. By around four in the morning, we were both injured horribly and we were both tired.

"Remus, this can't go on." I said exhausted. We were both sitting on opposite ends of the room, since we were finished fighting. I was cut all over my body, because he had claws, and I didn't, but I had hooves so during the fight I would pin him, so I imagined he had many bruises.

"You're right." He sounded as exhausted as I was. The sun was almost up, and Remus was slowly transfiguring back to his normal form, so I did too. Sirius was sleeping in his dog form, and Lily lay on the floor in her peregrine falcon form. She too was badly injured.

"Remus, Lily was telling the truth. She never used us. It was Sar. Please. Let's be friends again Remus. I can't stand this hatred between us."

He looked up and there was a terrible sadness plaguing his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." He whispered and he choked and sobbed for what remained of the early morning.

bar 

**.:.Author's Note.:.**

Hello everyone. This is Muffin. Such a cute name dontcha think? Anyways, I wrote this chapter, as in Muffin wrote this chapter, so if you noticed a big difference between Lyra's writing and mine, then well you did. Yeah. Lyra will be writing the next chapter which, if I'm correct, will be the last chapter, but worry not, we may be doing another story together. She won't be writing for awhile as she is very busy with other fanfiction stories, so go check them out! Her username is xcoldhearted.

We both would like to thank our reviewers for their support for our very first story we wrote together. Here goes.

_Randomfizzhead: Thanks for your review, we appreciate it! Remus was pretty stubborn, but it was all a big misunderstanding. _

_ZombieGurl98: Thanks! We will try our best to get the next (and last) chapter up as soon as we can!_

Thank you all a bunch!

Just to clear something up. With the whole Lily-James-and-Remus-can-talk-while-their-animals thing. Yeah, I just put that in for dramatics, because if they couldn't then it would be extremely hard to write this chapter. Just think of it as 'they are communicating in each other's minds' thing. Yeah, that's that. Thanks all for your reviews, we hope to get some more!


	5. The End

Falling to the Darkness

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Yes, it's me again. Cry for your eyes, reading this horrible story. Do I look like J.K. Rowling? Urh. You would think that it's obvious that I don't own this. If I could even write like J.K. Rowling, maybe I wouldn't be half-failing my humanities class right now.

I'm glad this is the last chapter. And please note, that Muffin actually does write fast. She wrote the last chapter in what? 3 hours? I'm the slowpoke. But I'm going for a cheesy ending. :grins:

* * *

I found myself in the hospital wing. How I had gotten there was a mystery. But all that mattered was that James and Remus were fighting, and it was because of me.

_How did I even get into this horrible mess?_ I thought. _Why did I have to break the bond of the Marauders, the one that kept them all sane?_ _If James or Remus gets hurt, I'll never forgive myself_. When I snuck out to the window, I flinched. It was already noon. Perhaps it was too late to save them.

Laying still, I fell into a restless sleep, hearing a horrible voice pound into my very skull. It was really all my fault.

bar

Remus and I made it up, underneath the Invisibility Cloak. It was amazing, that he forgave us all. But in my heart, I really knew that our friendship would never have that firey edge it had before. It seemed as if we had both dulled, incredibly.

After Remus fell to sleep, I looked at myself in the mirror. My body was aching, and the effects of last night showed in my tired face.

Heavy bags seemed to make my eyes droop lower, if that were even possible. Shadows filled my eyes. I was tired and I hadn't eaten a good meal since our friendship had broken up. I looked like a ghost, with fresh-cuts scraped all along my body.

It seemed as if Remus had purposely marked the places where it hurt the most. My neck had cuts lined around it, a showing that Remus had attempted to kill me. Swipes had seemed to aim at the worst spots, so I couldn't even move without extreme pain. And not only that, my muscles were screaming from the hours of battling I had just done.

Sighing, I began cleaning my cuts, as Padfoot looked on solemnly for once. Gingerly, I touched the cuts on my neck. I thought I'd never see the day, when Remus, the kindest person I knew, tried to break my neck. At least I made it out without dying.

If anyone, Lily probably would be most hit by this. She would automatically think that it was all her fault. A snappy part of my mind hissed, _Well, it really _is_ her fault. If she didn't even start the feud, then none of it really was to happen._

I ignored it, even though I knew it was true. My friendship with Remus or maybe even Sirius would never be the same after today. We would never be the unbreakable Marauders again. Would we all split up into different groups? What would happen to my life after the closest people in my life disappeared? And what would happen to us all?

Perhaps I stood there doing nothing for hours except for thinking, but whatever it did, it made Padfoot join me. Eventually, he left, clapping a hand to my shoulder.

"Don't think too much about it."

* * *

It took James and me a few days to get out of the Hospital Wing. No one visited me, which really did hurt. James got visitors every break, after class, and before class. But no one really knew what happened. Had all his fans known that he saved my life, they would have either come in larger hordes or come to go announce their love for his brave Gryffindor attitude, even when it meant saving a social reject.

Sometimes, I would turn away from the coos and callings of the girls and guys who came constantly. Jealously pumped in my veins constantly, at seeing everyone give him presents. What about me? Did I even do the right thing?

A chill filled my heart. Something I'd felt for so long.

A small smirk filled my face as I walked down to the Great Hall later that night, seeing faces look at me surprisingly. _Oh, so they thought I was too chicken to come back here after what happened._

Remus and Sirius were sitting at the front of the table, while James was somewhere. I ignored their stares, and began eating. And for the first time in years, nothing happened to me. My hair didn't turn purple, nor did I grow claws. That shook me. You would think that I would get a prankfest for what happened.

And then James came in.

The whole hall seemed to run up to greet him, except for the Slytherins that sat firmly and sneered. Girls started cooing near him, asking if he was already or even what happened. And the guys walked up to him and just grinned. But it really was normal for James Potter and his life. Every time he was hurt, probably a million girls would come to "make him feel so much better from Mommie".

As everyone calmed down, he sat with Remus and Sirius, just burning holes in my face. I ignored it all, as I was used to it. He didn't touch his food, I noticed when I occasionally peeked in his direction. His friends were trying to get him to eat, but he just kept on staring until I finally looked in his direction. Our eyes met.

God. His eyes. If any of those Hufflepuff girls could say what was hottest about him, it would be his gorgeous hazel eyes. No one could resist that warm melt of chocolate that enchanted everyone. Unfortunately, that included me for that instant.

He pointed to the courtyard outside of the Great Hall. So he wanted to talk to me in private. For some odd reason, I followed his instructions and left the Great Hall without a word.

It was a cold night. I breathed on my freezing body trying to warm up. Damn James. When was he going to come out? After what felt like hours, I decided that I didn't care what he wanted. I was going back in, or at least to get a cloak.

When I came back, James was there, with a fancy cloak covering him. We stood in silence, trying to beat each other out. Neither of us wanted to say anything, but we had to.

An awkward silence fell over the courtyard. Even the crickets stopped chirping.

Finally, I gave up and said, "If you aren't going to say anything, I'm going back in." He immediately broke out of his thoughts.

"Lily! Don't go! I need to tell you something." My eyebrows rose. What was so important that James, the famous Marauder would skip dinner? Nodding, I made a motion for him to continue.

"Er, what I'm trying to say is that Remus and I've made up. You don't have to worry about us." He said.

"What makes you think I was worried about you and Remus?" I replied coldly. I wasn't in the greatest of moods that day, partly because I was feeling horrible and it happened to be one of those days when you're just pissed at everyone. Somehow, I knew I would regret what I said.

He looked shocked for a second and in a second, replaced his kind face with a cold mask. Turning around, he swept out of the courtyard, just leaving me all alone in the night. I felt like my heart would break.

* * *

My heart pumped furiously. What the hell was she thinking? I was so worried about her, thinking that she would feel so horrible, she would try to kill herself, and now she's telling me that she never cared? What's the use of being a kind person these days?

I didn't know what to do.

I cared for her. That thought blasted all my thoughts away. I followed it in shock, realizing that my caring for her led to saving her life a few days ago. That's why I felt so horrible when I saw her cuts on her soft skin. Maybe that's why I even dared to challenge Remus that night.

Was life always like this? Was it always so turbulent that it churns all your love and happiness away? Or maybe it was just me, like it always was. I was always different from the crowd around me.

Later that night, I sat on my window ledge by my bed, listening to Remus's soft breathing and Sirius's snores. I couldn't sleep. All these horrible thoughts were buzzing around my head and there was really nothing I could do about it.

* * *

The sun rose slowly over Hogwarts. But nearly everyone was out of bed before dawn. It was the last Quidditch match of the year. Also known as the finals.

I was never really a Quidditch fan, as I always was somehow humiliated at the match for my poor knowledge of the sport. But this time, I tried to make a difference by for the first time in my life, went into the last frontier of the library for me.

Otherwise known as the sports section.

But nevertheless, I found it fascinating. Though I had many questions, I was determined not be the idiotic person at the match for once. I would know all the moves and what the hell Kara Jordan was yelling.

"Ladies and Gents, welcome to the last and hopefully the most violent-"

"JORDAN!"

"Hello Professor. As I was saying, hopefully the _best_ match of the Quidditch season! Let's bring out the...GRYFFINDOR TEAM! POTTER (screams filled the stadium), BLACK, ANDERSON, WESTING, YELNATS (A/N: I couldn't resist...), and....WALLACE." Booings from the Slytherin and cheers from the other three houses filled the bright day.

"On the Slytherin team, BLACK, MALFOY, LESTRANGE, GOYLE, ZAMBINI, MACNAIR, AND....BLACK!" Mixed responses as usual came. So much for school unity.

The players faced each other, with the new flying supervisor, Madam Hooch, glaring at the captains, Lucius and James, as they clutched each others hands, almost as if they wanted to murder each other. The whistle rang, as the game began.

"POTTER PASSES TO ANDERSON, AS BLACK STRUGGLES TO CHASE THOSE BLUDGERS! WAIT, THE SLYTHERINS ARE DOING SOMETHING!" My hands twitched, as if they wanted to plug my ears. Why Jordan had to be so _loud_ was beyond me. But the Slytherins were lining up, _to block James and Tina Anderson._

Suddenly, James dropped under, as the whole line of people dropped down. He passed the Quaffle to Tina, and she got the point.

My ears began to buzz and by the time Gryffindor had a lead of 150-50, I felt like I was going deaf. Probably I was.

"DOES WALLACE SEE THE SNITCH? BLACK'S FOLLOWING HIM CLOSELY! THEY'RE GETTING CLOSER-DID YOU SEE THAT? WALLACE DOES A FEINT, BUT BLACK WASN'T TOO LUCKY!" I winced at Sirius's thrusted hand into air at seeing his brother's blooded nose.

I squinted around the stadium, hoping to see a flash of gold, when Wallace dropped. All eyes followed him. He was dropping faster and faster, and all the breaths in the stadium were taken away by him. My eyes strained to see the gold ball, until Wallace flew up and held something flickering in his hand. My breath was taken away, by the excitement that filled the stadium.

It only seemed like a few seconds until James stood there, with tears of joy coursing down his eyes, did I realize that Gryffindor won the cup. A smile burst on my face. It was James's last chance to try to win the Quidditch cup after being captain for two years. And he finally made it.

* * *

We won the cup. The words rang in my head. A party was held in the Gryffindor tower and no one could stop Padfoot from dragging in Butterbeer and FireWhiskey from Hogsmeade. Everyone was dead drunk by a few hours and the room was almost empty except for Lily and I.

I heard her quill scratching words on parchment. She folded it and left it on the couch as she ran up the stairs.

_Dear James, Remus, Peter, and Sirius, _

_I know you guys will probably never forgive me for what I've done to your lives. You probably won't realize it now, but someday, you'll look back and realize that I ruined your seventh year. But please, do realize that I didn't want to hurt you._

_Remus, I've probably hurt you the most out of anyone in my life. In fact, I should have told you sooner about everything. Nothing would have happened if I managed to gather up my wits and prove to you all that Athens never was telling the truth. I know I'm now the person that you wanted me never to be. A person who has no bravery or strength. I'm sorry for it all._

_Peter, I don't know what to say to you. I've ruined your life, because I tore apart the Marauders forever. But please know that I didn't want to do it_

_Sirius, you've always been the most understanding person in my life. You always cared for me when no other would. Thank you for helping me that day._

_And last of all, James. _

_Our lives have been so changed from the instant you heard the conversation from Athens. I didn't want to hurt you in any way. I know about your family, and how your life depends on Remus, Peter, and Sirius. I didn't mean to do it. Sometimes I wish we could go back to the time when you never knew that Athens was lying. Maybe you would be happier then._

_Your happiness does count to me James. What I said that night didn't matter. I've realized something, and it isn't easy to say. In fact, this is probably going to be the hardest thing to say in my life James. _

_I like you, James Potter. I might even love you for all I know. This is extremely abrupt, but I can't say these words to your face. _

_Thank you for listening, and if the pranks are to resume, let them._

_-Lily_

I froze in shock. An odd feeling came over me. Did _I_ like Lily? Sure I was used to getting things like "I love you" and "I like you" but never from a friend like Lily. I shuddered at the image of Sirius telling me that he was gay and he was professing his love for me.

But could it be possible?

* * *

OH MY GOSH. I'M ENDING IT HERE.

:grins: Just for Muffin's _wonderful_ advertisement for me, I would like to advertise for her as well. Please read her story, "Works of Me" which actually is a collection of really good poems. I guess that's not really a story. But also "Blind Dating" is cool.

And...reviewer responses for the LAST TIME.

_ZombieGurl98: I swear that you're my (and Muffin's) most faithful reader...OTHER THAN RANDOMFRIZZHEAD. But that's beside the point. I'm going to try to force Muffin to start another story. Wanna help me?_

_RandomFrizzHead: Okay, I can say that you're our strongest supporter. You've reviewed EVERY FRIGGEN CHAPTER. My shock is sudden. We may start a new chapter soon, and maybe you can do the same that you did with Falling into the Darkness. Maybe I'm just too ambitious..._

The Quidditch match was all for fun. I'm horrible at action, now that I look at it. Please don't judge this chapter on that horrible match.

The ending was cool, in my opinion. Going now. Here's Muffin's stuff:

Thank you for that Lyra. I must say this story ended pretty well. I'm happy with it, as it's Lyra's and my first story we ever did (can you tell?). And I think I gave up on Blind Dating. So don't read it. KK? K. Lyra's one-shots are cool so read them, review them (or die. :D) Hehe. Just kidding. But read them anyways because she spent a lotsa time on them and if you don't she'll be sad.

Thank you reviewers. Don't steal my pencils. Have a SUPER day!

THE END.


End file.
